Ninja Game
by JollyGoodMan
Summary: Naruto died fighting Sasuke in the Valley of the End. And was revived, however. His new life seems like it is a Game. Now, he has to figure out why that is and how to beat the Game. But can he manage to do that when the Game is constantly increasing in difficulty?
1. Game Start

Here it is, the very first chapter of my Videogame Naruto series. This will be a lot different then the preview, though. Seeing as I was rushing the preview of this chapter. Anyways, enjoy.

Updated: 11/15/2013

* * *

-Two Minutes After Defeating Naruto, Unknown Location-

Thunder struck as the rain beat the body of Naruto Uzumaki harder and harder. Sasuke finally managed to defeat the boy with a surprise attack. He stabbed Naruto in his heart using a Kunai, then attacked the boy once again and put him out of his misery, Sasuke is now running away from the Valley of the End and Naruto's dead body without the Mangekyo Sharingan, maybe he and Naruto were not really friends after all...

But he guesses that's okay, he'll just find a new best fried and kill him. He needs the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan to defeat his brother! And he shall have it... But first, Orochimaru must help him acquire power, so he has to hurry before someone shows up.

And with that, he left.

-Two Minutes After Losing To Sasuke, Valley Of The End-

Naruto couldn't believe it... Here he was, slowly bleeding to death as Sasuke runs away from the village! He can't die now! Sasuke is getting away! He promised Sakura he would defeat Sasuke and bring him back! He has to get up! But... Maybe... He could just lay down for a few seconds...

_NO! Wake up! Get up now! _Naruto thought, _You have to get Sasuke and bring him back! Sakura is counting on you!_

Naruto tried to channel Chakra into his hands and slowly moved it onto the water, he tried to push downwards, but it seems like he failed to channel any Chakra.

No Chakra... Kunai in his heart and slowly bleeding out, he should be dead right now... Maybe the fox is trying to keep him alive and save his life... But... Everything is getting darker... He... Just needs to rest for a few seconds, and he will be up again to bring Sasuke back.

Yeah, everything will be alright, all he can do now is hope someone comes and helps...

-Game Over Menu, Unknown Time-

**GAME OVER!**

"Ah!" Naruto screamed, he looked at the big words in bold in shock, fear and surprise. He looked around in the area he was in, it seems as if he is still in the Valley of the End, but for some odd reason, he was still standing on the water.

Without using Chakra, he might add,

And everything looked gray, and everything seemed as if it were frozen in time, even the waterfall was frozen, the sound stopped. The only thing that was moving was him and those words in big bold letters, jumping up and down, he went out to touch them but fell backwards in shock, when the words suddenly changed to a smaller bold letters.

**Achievements: None -10**

**Avatars unlocked: None -20**

**Power-Ups found: None -5**

**Secrets found: None -10**

**Mods found: None -30**

**Hacks found: None -IT'S OVER 9000!**

**Age: 14 +70**

**Jutsus learned: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin Jutsu, Rasengan, Oiroke no Jutsu +85**

**Lost to Sasuke -50**

**Died by a surprise attack -20**

**Broke Nindo -100**

**A bunch of other things -1000**

**Karma: Good**

**God: None 80-**

**Enemy God: None 10+**

**Score: -10160**

**YOU SUCK!**

**Unlocked Outfits!**

**Unlocked Weapons!**

**Unlocked Abilities!**

**Unlocked Achievement: First time dying?**

**Unlocked Achievement: Noob**

**Unlocked Achievement: Welcome to the game.**

"Hey!" Naruto said in indignation, before realizing the fact that it said Game Over.

"Game Over? What does that mean? And what are Achievements? What do you mean by Karma? I don't understand any of this! What are mods?!" He asked. He received no answer.

"Well can you at least tell me what is going on?!" He shouted to nothing, he crossed his arms and frowned, before being surprised and, in a very manly way, screamed like a girl.

**CONTINUE?!**

**YES!**

**NO!**

"...What the hell?" He said. "I don't really understand what's going on... But it sounds like I'm being given another chance!" He shouted in happiness.

"Yeah continue!" He shouted once again. The 'NO!' word disappeared into thin air and the 'YES!' grew bigger and bigger before fading into light, Naruto looked down and noticed the same thing was happening to him, minus the growing part, he was slowly fading into light particles and begin to panic, he started by hyperventilating and that was as far as he got before he disappeared completely. One thought still remaining in his mind.

_What the hell is going on?!_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in front of the Academy on a swing, and looked around in bewilderment.

"What the hell?!" He shouted, a few people looked at him, and then turned around and started to whisper about him, if he was paying attention, he would have been depressed, but he didn't care. Since currently he was standing in front of what appeared to be the Ninja academy he went to when he was younger.

_But that's impossible!_ He thought, _Is this a Genjutsu? Or maybe this is the after life? Re living your life over and over?! Well then if it is, I am gonna make sure I change something! But wait... What happened before? With all that 'game' stuff?_

He decided to get off of the swing and get to his home quickly, before he remembered all the stuff that happened. He still needs to become a Shinobi! Alright then, Shinobi first, figuring out what the hell is going on second.

He nodded to himself and sat back down on the swing, if he was right. That bastard Mizuki should be appearing soon. And under normal circumstances, he would have done something other than this, like kick Mizuki's ass again, but he knows the only way for him to become a Shinobi now is for all of this to proceed normally. So he has to play along with the original events that took place... Then he could kick Mizuki's ass even harder when he learns another Jutsu out of the scroll!

He just has to wait a little longer-

"Hey Naruto!"

Right on time.

-20 Minutes After Stealing The Scroll, Outside Of Cabin In The Forest-

Naruto was at the place Mizuki told him to go to after stealing the scroll, right next to a cabin, and he decided earlier on to learn a different Jutsu from the scroll other than the Kage Bunshin, since he already knows that. Opening the scroll, he peered inside...

**FORBIDDEN SCROLL!**

Only to jump back in surprise at what he saw, once again, everything was gray and big bold letters were in front of the scroll.

"What the hell? Not again!" He shouted.

**Would you like to read the FORBIDDEN SCROLL?**

**Yes!**

**No!**

"Yes!" He said. He was really tired over all of this nonsense that has been happening ever since he was killed by Sasuke, already it has happened twice, not including this time.

The last time was when he accepted Mizuki's bullshit fake test when everything turned gray and once again, those damned letters appeared in front of his face. He spent the next few minutes hyperventilating once more and finally managed to stop.

**Level: 8**

**Level needed to learn from the FORBIDDEN SCROLL: 35**

**You cannot learn from the FORBIDDEN SCROLL until you reach level 35 or higher.**

"...What?" He questioned. Soon, he finally realized what that meant and screamed, after a few minutes of screaming himself hoarse, he dropped on the ground and looked up at the still gray sky.

"This. Is. Bullshit." He said, he got up and looked at the letters and pointed at them.

"You sons of bitches! I deserve this for all the shit I have been through!" He shouted. He then proceeded to enter a long rant regarding various things for a whole two hours.

"-and fuck your mothers! I have gone through so much and- Wait a minute... How long have I been shouting at these words?" He said, he then looked up to the sky and saw neither moon nor clouds have moved yet.

"...Could it be that time stopped because of these big bold words?" He asked himself.

He then thought of all the things he could do. "Does this mean that... In this state I can eat Ramen faster than I ever could!?" He shouted. He then looked at the words and ran at them with tears in his eyes, he hugged the scroll and proceeded to cry with tears of joy.

"Thank you Ramen Gods! Thank you for everything that has been done here! And thank you for giving me this great-"

"Naruto?" He heard, he looked to his left and saw Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei! What are you doing here?" He asked, Iruka looked at the odd sight in front of him in bewilderment.

"Why are you crying on the scroll? And your getting your snot all over it- more importantly, what are you doing with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals?!" Iruka questioned.

"I thought time was frozen!" Naruto said.

"So you hug the Forbidden Scroll of Seals so Forbidden that the Hokage has over a million traps designed to keep it in who knows where?! And you get your snot all over it?! And what do you mean by freezing time?!" Iruka questioned, even more confused by Naruto's answer.

"...Oh! I get it now, forget what I said, Iruka-Sensei, you wouldn't believe me anyway. Anyways, Mizuki told me to get the scroll from the Hokage so I could pass! And what do you mean by it has over a million traps? It was in the Hokage's bedroom when I got it! There were no traps anywhere!" He said.

"Oh... Well then what do- You know what? Forget about that for a second, why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals?!" Iruka said, pointing at the scroll.

"Oh, well Mizuki told me to steal it, he said that I would become a Shinobi if a steal it as a-"

"Naruto! Move!" Iruka shouted, he ran in front of the boy with his back facing the weapon, he made sure not to cough up blood and fell on his side, he then let the blood flow freely from his mouth.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted, he got on his knees and looked at his Sensei in fright, it happened again! He told himself he wouldn't let it happen and he even promised himself! He turned to where he believed Mizuki to be, only to see another Fuma Shuriken impact on his face, and kill him.

-Game Over Menu, Unknown Time-

**GAME OVER!**

"Huh?! What?! I died?!" He shouted, he looked around and noticed he was once again in the Valley Of The End with everything in a slightly gray color. Nothing moved as he looked at the words in surprise.

"How did I die?!" He shouted. He begun to think about what happened before and then he remembered, Mizuki threw another Fuma Shuriken at his face.

"How the hell did that happen?! It didn't happen last time! If things are going to be more difficult this time... I'm gonna need some help." He said, not a second later, one big sentence appeared in front of him in bold. Like all the other words.

**HELP MENU UNLOCKED!**

"Help menu? What's that?" Naruto said, and he was surprised once again when what appeared to be a box made of black lines and a picture of a bowl of Ramen on the top corner with chopsticks in them, he looked at the words in the box, it read,

**_Help Menu_**

**What do you need help with?**

"Finally! Now I can get some answers!" He shouted, "Um... Let's see... I know! What is a game?" He asked, the words in the box began to disappear and it seemed as if something was being written.

**A game is** **a****n activity providing entertainment or amusement, games are normally played with more than one player.**

"Well that doesn't make any sense! This isn't giving me any entertainment and this does not amuse me at all!" He said, he then started to think of many other questions he would like to be answered.

"Well how do I play this game?" He asked.

**In order to beat this game, you must defeat what threatens Konoha's existence the most.**

"...What? Okay this makes sense, I was asking how do I play this game?" He asked again.

**In order to beat this game, you must defeat what threatens Konoha's existence the most.**

"...Calm down Naruto, just ask another question and forget about this... Alright then, what are achievements?"

**Achievements is the act of accomplishing something, in this game, for every Achievement you get, you will get a special reward.**

"Special reward? What's that?" He questioned, he was getting more and more interested in this.

**Special Rewards are Rewards you can only receive if you complete a Special Mission given to you by the Moderators.**

"What are Moderators?" He asked.

**Moderators are beings that moderate the game, they do various things for the Game, such as create updates and make sure that the Game is running correctly at all times, if a glitch appears, a Moderator is sent to destroy the glitch before they can destroy the Game, Moderators are also known for being hidden within the Game.**

"Wait a minute... There are beings called Moderators that can help me? Then where are they? How do I find them?!" He asked urgently, firing question after question at the Help Menu.

**The Help Menu cannot help you with this question, please contact a Moderator for the answer.**

"If I knew where a Moderator was, I would ask them!" He shouted at the Help Menu. He began to pace on the floor as he thought of more questions to ask the Help Menu, he stopped in his tracks and turned to the Help Menu, before closing his mouth and pacing again, soon, he nodded to himself and turned towards the Help Menu once more,

"What are Mods?" He asked,

**Mods, or Modifications, are special programs within the game that will help you do many things you normally couldn't, for example, a Mod can make you completely invincible, and Mods are extremely rare and hard to find. To find a Mod, you must complete the tasks the Mod demands in order to find it.**

"What Mods can I find?"

**The Help Menu cannot help you with this question, please contact a Moderator for the answer.**

Naruto frowned, "Then what are Secrets?" He asked.

**Secrets are special events that could either, gift you, kill you or gift and kill you, they are randomly generated at random times and have absolutely no purpose other than to either help the player or mess with the player.**

"...So Secrets were created by bastards." Naruto deadpanned, "Alright then, I can see what kind of people Moderators are. So what are Power-ups?"

**Power-Ups are used to help the player with his goals and missions, they can make the player stronger, faster, smarter and many other things, some Power-Ups can even gift the player with special attacks.**

"Finally something good comes out of this! So how can I find Power-Ups?"

**Power-Ups can be found in various places in Konoha.**

"Well that's good to know, I won't have to work too hard to find them. So what is Karma?"

**Karma is a special Program within the Game that can help the Player, there are many Karma Levels that can have certain effects on the player, for example, bad Karma can gift the player with the power of those that dwell with evil, and good Karma can gift the player with the power of those that dwell in the light. Karma is normally in a certain level on certain Avatars, for example, Standard Naruto has Good Karma while Sharingan Naruto has bad Karma.**

"Sharingan Naruto? Not using that Avatar, speaking of avatars.. What are Avatars anyways?"

**Avatars are special characters the player can play as, Avatars have many abilities that Standard Naruto could never have, playing as an Avatar can also change the Game in various ways.**

"Sounds kinda... Odd, last question, how do I get out of here?" He asked.

**To exit Help Menu mode, simply say Exit, to enter Help Menu mode, simply say Help Menu.**

"So I can ask the Help Menu questions anywhere?" He asked.

**Only when you are not fighting may you enter Help Menu mode.**

"Alright then, Exit." Naruto said, once again, not a second later the menu vanished and in it's place was the darkness he wasn't to familiar with.

**Achievements: None -10**

**Avatars unlocked: None -20**

**Power-Ups found: None -5**

**Secrets found: None -10**

**Mods found: None -30**

**Hacks found: None -IT'S OVER 9000!**

**Age: 14 +70**

**Jutsus learned: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin Jutsu, Rasengan, Oiroke no Jutsu +85**

**Lost to Mizuki: -200**

**Died by a surprise attack -20**

**Broke Nindo -100**

**A bunch of other things -1000**

**Karma: Good**

**God: None 80-**

**Enemy God: None 10+**

**Score: -10360**

**YOU SUCK!**

**Unlocked Updates!**

"Again?! Come on! Wait a minute... God? Enemy God? Score? Hacks?! Help Menu!" He shouted. Nothing happened.

"I said, Help Menu!" He shouted once again, nothing happened again for a second time.

"Is it not opening because I am dead? That's stupid!" He shouted in anger for a third time.

**CONTINUE?!**

**YES!**

**NO!**

"Do you even need to ask?! Yes I wanna continue!" He shouted.

* * *

Naruto once again opened opened his eyes to see the familiar sight of the Academy, and him on the swing.

_I should start making some plans, Mizuki's stronger than he was before, for some odd reason, and I am pretty sure that is because of the Game. Oh wait a minute..._

"Help Menu." He said silently, hoping to not attract attention. Soon, the Help Menu appeared again.

"What are Gods?" He asked.

**Gods are superhuman beings that are worshiped for their po-**

"I know what Gods are, I mean why do they matter in the game?" He asked once more, elaborating on his question.

**Gods are beings that the player can worship in order to be gifted with Special Items and Rewards, however, if you worship one God, you will make an enemy with the opposite of that God, and the ones who worship your Gods Enemy will attack you frequently, you must also Obey your God and listen to everything your God says, follow his every command and complete his every request, failure to do so will end with you losing all of your rewards and, depending on the god, your life. To find a God to worship, you must go to the Library and read the List of Gods book. Choose wisely, if your God does not like you, he will not accept you as his Champion.**

"Well. That's cool I guess, maybe I should check that out... Or maybe not, What are hacks?"

**Hacks, much like mods, are programs within the game that can help the player, however, Hacks are more risky to use and easier to find, due to the fact that if you use a certain Hack, you might break the game and spawn a ridiculously large amount of Glitches, because of this fact, Hacks are outlawed for this fact, however, the player can still use this IF he agrees to fix the damages the Hack he uses will cause.**

"So pretty much there useless things that should just be taken out of the Game. What is a score?"

**Your score is something the Game adds in order to show the player how well they did, score points can also be traded in the Game Central Marketplace to download various premium items.**

"Game Central Marketplace? What's that?"

**The Game Central Marketplace is a Shop in which you can buy Premium Items you normally would not find in the Game.**

"Don't know if that is useful or not... So why is Mizuki so strong now?" He asked.

**All Enemies will raise in strength as the Player gets stronger, and will also raise in strength depending on the Difficulty the player sets the Game on, if a player dies enough times, the Enemies strength will decrease.**

"Well at least I won't get stuck, what is a Difficulty?"

**Game Difficulty Balancing, is the process of changing the Difficulty of the game, if the game is to hard, the Player can make it easier by changing the difficulty, however the Difficulty will increase as the Player gains more strength, if the Player wants, the difficulty of the Game can change and be locked on one difficulty. However, the player can only choose the difficulty after the player beats the game.**

"Well that's stupid! When I beat this game I won't need to be able to change the difficulty!" He shouted. "One last question, what are updates?" He asked.

**Updating is the act of bringing something up to date, updates can change the Game drastically and are added in certain times, the Game will receive larger, more Game changing updates every year, the game will receive small updates that mostly contain bug fixes every month.**

"Bug Fixes? I know I said last question before, but what are Bug Fixes?" He asked once more.

**Bug fixes are fixes for Bugs, also known as glitches.**

"Oh... Well that's all of the questions I have really, Exit." Naruto said, the Help Menu begun to shimmer out of existence and left Naruto by himself to plan out Mizuki's defeat.

-30 Minutes After Naruto's Confrontation With Mizuki, Weapons Shop-

Naruto entered the weapons shop with a list of items he needed to get, he will be well prepared for Mizuki and anything else that can happen, he sent a quick glance in the Owner's direction, he was under a Henge so the Owner would not raise the prices. He nodded at the man behind the counter and walked over to him with a small smile.

"Welcome! Welcome! Shinobi-san, what can I do for you?" He asked with a big grin.

"I'm looking for..." Naruto took a second to glance down at the paper in his hand, "A standard trapping set, 2 buckets of dark green Paint, 10 Kunai, Ninja wire and a box of Nails." He answered.

"Ah yes yes, wait here one second!" The owner replied with a bigger grin, he left behind his counter and went over to a tray of boxes, then everything went gray again.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted, once again, the words appeared out of nowhere and rested on top of the counter.

**KUNAI: 20 YEN**

**SHURIKEN: 25 YEN**

**PAINT: 5 YEN**

**NINJA WIRE: 30 YEN**

**POTIONS: 50 YEN**

**TRAPPING SET: 30 YEN**

**NAILS: 10 YEN**

**HAMMER: 20 YEN**

**EXPLOSIVE NOTE: 30 YEN**

**EXPLOSIVE KUNAI: 50 YEN**

**SWORD OF THE RIFUKATTA: 120 YEN**

**BLADE OF THE FOREFATHERS: 800 YEN (SPECIAL DEAL)**

**SPEED BOOST: 80 YEN**

**STRENGTH BOOST: 90 YEN**

**DEFENSE BOOST: 85 YEN**

**RANDOM SUMMONING SCROLL: 300 YEN**

**HAMMER OF KINGUTSURI: 400 YEN**

**CURRENT AMOUNT OF YEN: 340**

"The hell is this?! I just wanted to buy some Kunai!" He shouted.

**KUNAI: Stats**

**Speed: 3**

**Strength: 3**

**Defense: 2**

**Accuracy: 4**

**Critical Hit Ratio: 35%**

**Special Abilities: A thrown Kunai can speed up it's travel if it is at a slight angle.**

**Abilities: All Kunai has a chance of piercing through armor stronger than a Ninjato.**

**Description: A small blade regularly used by Shinobi for various reasons, it is very versatile weapon but it has a low defensive stat.**

**Would you like to Buy (1) Kunai?**

"...Well that's pretty cool I guess, so I can see how strong a weapon is? Wait, does that say Strength, Speed and Defense boost?! So these must be Power-Ups! I'm totally- wait, do I even have enough to buy what I need?" He asked himself, "Let's see, 20+30=50, 50+5=55..." He said, his voice getting quieter and quieter until it became a whisper.

"I have enough and should have soon leftover, then." Naruto said. "Hey wait, special deal?" He asked, "Why is the Blade of the Forefathers so special?" Naruto asked again.

**BLADE OF THE FOREFATHERS: Stats**

**Speed: 5**

**Strength: 4**

**Defense: 4**

**Accuracy: 2**

**Critical Hit Ratio: 65%**

**Special Abilities: The Blade of the Forefathers can channel a unique energy known as Nature Chakra in order to make it faster, stronger and more accurate, the player can also channel Chakra into the Blade of the Forefathers.**

**Abilities: All Khanda Swords can change it's length.**

**Description: The Blade of the Forefathers is an ancient sword that no one knows the origins of, it has special properties sealed inside of it to make it stronger, the Blade of the Forefathers has never been used and it is a very versatile weapon much like the Kunai with a low accuracy stat.**

**Would you like to buy the Blade of the Forefathers?**

"... So pretty much, this blade is just a super blade that can destroy anything in it's path and I should totally get it?" He said, "Wait, how much does it really cost? Something this good can't be cheaper than a summoning scroll!" He shouted.

**BLADE OF THE FORFATHERS BASE COST: 800 YEN (Special Deal ends in two days)**

"I am pretty sure that is a lot of money! Alright then, I should definitely get this! But wait... The plan! I can't get this yet... Maybe I could save up a bit of cash for this later?" He questioned,

"Well as much as I would like too check all of these more than likely great weapons, I am just gonna get my stuff now so I don't tempt myself anymore than I already have." He said, "Give me... Everything on this list." Naruto said, nothing happened.

"Damnit, thought that wouldn't work. Oh well, give me standard trapping set, 2 buckets of dark green Paint, 10 Kunai, Ninja wire and a box of Nails."

**TRAPPING SET (1)**

**PAINT (2)**

**KUNAI (10)**

**NINJA WIRE (1)**

**NAILS (1)**

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO COMPLETE THIS TRANSACTION?**

"I just said yes." He answered.

**TRANSACTION COMPLETE!**

**CURRENT AMOUNT OF YEN: 60**

"Well that's nice, they tell me how much I have afterwards. Hey I have enough to buy a potion!" Naruto shouted.

**POTION: Stats**

**Healing speed: 3**

**Healed amount of Health: 20**

**Healed amount of Chakra: 30**

**Description: A bottle of unknown properties, this item can heal the player while the player is in battle, the bottle will then disappear when used.**

**Would you like to buy (1) Potion?**

"That's all I have enough for, so yes." He responded.

**TRANSACTION COMPLETE!**

**CURRENT AMOUNT OF YEN: 10**

"Alright then, time to get going. How do I- Wait, Exit." He said, not a second later the gray disappeared and the Owner of the shop came back with a box.

"Here you go sir!" He said, he placed the box on the counter and moved behind it, "Will that be all?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." Naruto responded.

"Your welcome! Remember to tell your friends about Mugi's Weapons Shop! And come back soon!" He said, he bowed to the Naruto, Naruto bowed in return and grabbed the box, he walked over to the door and opened it, closing it behind himself as he left.

* * *

- 25 Minutes After Stealing The Scroll, Outside Of Cabin In The Forest-

Naruto finally managed to get away from the Shinobi chasing him, he made a slight mistake this time, tripping on a puddle of water as he made his escape, got lucky too, the Chunin responsible for making it almost caught him. But he is here now, and Mizuki will be as well, but this time around, he will not die. He has set up various traps around the forest, and he made sure to create only a few around the position he wants Mizuki to be in. He also delayed Iruka's Arrival by setting non-lethal traps.

Well, mostly non-lethal that is.

If Iruka makes it here before Mizuki, a repeat of what happened last time could happen, or worse. Mizuki kills Iruka! He can't let that happen! And so, that is why he is currently in the middle of making one last trap before Mizuki-

DUCK!

Naruto narrowly escaped death when a Fuma Shuriken passed right over his head. He dodged to the side to avoid 3 Kunai which stabbed into the ground he was once standing on, he sharply turned and adopted a confused and angry look.

"Mizuki-Sensei?! What was that for?!" Naruto shouted at him.

"That was the second part of the test, Naruto. And you passed! To pass the last part of the test, you have to give me the scroll..." Mizuki replied.

"Oh, really? Alright then!" Naruto said with a grin, he grabbed the Scroll and threw it at Mizuki, who caught it in mid air.

Afterwards, Mizuki started to chuckle, then he grinned and his chuckle soon began to become a very mad laughter, he kept laughing and Naruto had a look of confusion on his face. Soon, Mizuki's laughter died down until it was no more.

"You're really stupid, you know that?" He said, Naruto acted as if he was confused and slightly angry at the same time, he didn't have to act to much, just had to make it seem as though he was less angry than he actually was.

"What do you mean? Mizuki-Sensei?" He questioned.

"What I mean, Naruto, is the fact that you just handed me the Forbidden Scroll! How dumb can you be?! Oh never mind, don't answer that, because I am gonna kill you right here right now!" Mizuki said, he reached for his Kunai Pouch, only to scream as he felt something stab into his feet, he looked down and noticed they were Kunai.

With explosive tags attached to them.

Shit.

Mizuki screamed once more as the notes blew up, the explosion was, luckily enough, a minor one and he managed to survive it. It did however send him into a tree and implanted him into it, He growled in anger and glared at Naruto, who was whistling innocently and looking away from him.

"You little shit!" He shouted. He jumped off of the tree and charged at Naruto

"Wait!" Naruto said, holding his hands in front of him, Mizuki stopped his charge and smirked.

"What's the matter? Scared? Wanna beg for your life?" He said.

"No. I just wanna ask you how dumb YOU are." Naruto replied, Mizuki looked at him in confusion before he heard the simmering sound a explosive tag makes when it-

And it blew up.

Mizuki was once again, sent flying towards and through a tree, before landing on a rock. The explosion was stronger, but the tags were farther away from him. However, he needs to be more careful, or Naruto will find a way to kill him. He needs a plan in order to distract him... Wait... Oh yes, that will definitely work. He got off of the rock and headed towards a branch near Naruto, he jumped on a branch and looked at him.

"Oi, Naruto, since you are going to die, I am going to share a secret with you..." Mizuki jumped off of the branch and on to another one, dodging the same three Kunai he threw at the Naruto earlier.

"Don't need to know." Naruto said simply.

"Oh, really? Don't you want to know why all of the villagers hate you?" He asked, again, he hurriedly grabbed a Kunai from his pouch and deflected what appeared to be a rock thrown at him.

"Wait... What?" Naruto asked, he knew why all of the villagers hate him, but he needs to keep up the act. Mizuki grinned and silently chuckled.

"The reason why everyone hates you... The Sandaime, Iruka, the Ichiraku Family, it's because of what you did to them... The Sandaime acted like he never hated you, but he does. He only acts that way to ensure that you remain a pawn for Konoha, The Ichiraku Family acts like they don't hate you because they are afraid of you, Iruka acts like he doesn't hate you because he was ordered to do so, in fact, Iruka was the one who created this Plan!" Mizuki shouted.

Naruto was very surprised when Mizuki said that, he knew it wasn't true, and it didn't affect him that much. But it affected him more than he thought. He kept quite and focused a bit more on controlling his anger. Instead, he gasped in shock and acted as if he was surprised, sad, fearful and confused.

"W-what? Why?" He said, he decided to try and force tears out of his eyes, he only managed to make his eyes water a bit.

"Do you wanna know what you did to them? Hm? Well I'll tell you what you did... You attacked Konoha! You killed Iruka's Family and killed the Sandaime's son! You even killed poor Ichiraku Asa. The second daughter in the Ichiraku Family!" He shouted.

"I...I didn't do that! I didn't..." Naruto's hair began to cover his eyes.

"You did! And you wanna know when you did? Well, allow me to give you your last lesson! The Kyubi attacked 12 years ago, October 10th! The day you were born, do you know what this means? It means when the Yondaime defeated the Kyubi, he couldn't kill it.

So instead, he used his Sealing Expertise to seal the Kyubi into an Infant! Naruto Uzumaki, but you aren't him. Because you killed Naruto Uzumaki! He couldn't hold your power inside of his body, so you took control of it. But the Sandaime placed Memory Sealing seals on you! And that is why you don't remember!Naruto Uzumaki... No... I should say, Kyubi! That's right Demon!" Mizuki paused and chuckled.

"You are the Kyubi no Yoko!" Mizuki finished, he didn't waste time has he reached for his Kunai Pouch once again, only to stop for an unknown reason. Mizuki tried to move his arms, and then his whole body, but he couldn't move. He growled at this.

"What the hell?! What's going on?!" He said, his face soon began to look fearful and his eyes adopted a panicked expression on his face, he kept trying to move, to no avail.

"Tell what's going on, demon!" He demanded.

"Well, it's simple. Mizuki-teme. The scroll you grabbed was a fake, it was actually a Paralysis Seal! You're probably wondering how I made it. The truth is... I didn't. Before I got up here, I visited the Hokage and told him everything! Even my plan, he asked a few questions here and there, but I asked if I could get a Paralysis Seal. I told him I didn't want any other help. Just maybe his advice on my plan and a few other things. But forget about that, the more important thing is the Scroll in your right hand is not the Forbidden Scroll! I am surprised you didn't realize the fact that the Forbidden Scroll is so huge, and that one is small enough to fit in my pocket. And you said I was dumb." Naruto explained.

"And now, it's time for payback!" Naruto said, he placed his hands in a familiar Cross Seal. And from smoke emerged thousands of Clones. Mizuki stared in fear at the sight of the thousands of Clones.

"Get him!" A clone shouted, they charged at him, and begun to pummel him into the ground. And Mizuki did the only thing he could.

He screamed like a little girl.

* * *

And that was the first chapter of Ninja Games. Review anything you think to be helpful, like your thoughts on this, any advice to help other than demanding me to get a Beta, and a few other things. The next chapter of Resurrection in 4 days. You might be wondering why it took so long to make this chapter. That is because for three days I was unable to get to this laptop. So sorry about that. I don't believe I am missing anything, so there. Bye.


	2. Rank Up!

- 40 Minutes After Defeating Mizuki, Hokage Office-

After defeating Mizuki, Naruto was called to the Hokage's Office. He knew the Sandaime Hokage wouldn't have let him go without reporting all that had happened, and he would have gotten there sooner, and he technically did. 30 minutes before he was called, he was called again. In fact, he was called 3 times already!

To explain, the first time he was called, he told Hiruzen EVERYTHING. About the Game, all he knows about it, Mizuki, Sasuke killing him. Everything. However, at the end of the story, Hiruzen looked very puzzled and in an odd voice, stated,

'Error, error, loading back to last known Checkpoint.'

And he was back then, 10 minutes before. He asked the Help Menu why he couldn't tell Hiruzen about the game, but the Help Menu apparently could not tell him, and told him to ask a Moderator. He did not react violently to this and he definitely did not try to punch the help menu.

So he kept trying, at last he just decided to give up. And planned out what he would tell Hiruzen and what he wouldn't. He just realized that all of this planning and thinking back on things is making his brain hurt, so he just decided to get back to the present and wing it.

"So, I assume the plan worked and you defeated Mizuki? Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yup! You should have seen me, Hokage-Jiji! I totally kicked Mizuki's ass!" Naruto shouted. Hiruzen chuckled at this blatant display of disrespect, it was always nice and refreshing to see Naruto act like this, despite the disrespect, he liked it more than all those others who always acted so robotic.

"I bet you did. And I wanna hear all about it." Hiruzen said, of course he saw what happened, thanks to his crystal ball, but he wanted to hear it from Naruto. In case he missed anything.

"Well, after I set up traps to delay Mizuki..." And thus Naruto went into a long explanation on how he 'kicked Mizuki's Ass with multiple foots' and 'beat the hell out of him with multiple fists', he finally finished his explanation and left out a few parts, like the Game and the traps he left for Iruka. He would probably get scolded for doing that.

"...And then my clone kicked him in his face and he turned around! Then I jumped up and kneed him right in his face! You should have seen that one clone that grabbed him by his legs and swung him into a tree-" Naruto said excitedly, he was then interrupted by the Sandaime.

"Yes, yes. I understand. Now, I believe I need to award you for your deed? Since you technically learned a variation of the standard Bunshin Jutsu, which does count, and you defeated a Chunin level Shinobi with great skill and planning, Naruto Uzumaki. I promote you to Genin rank!" Hiruzen said with great pride in his voice.

Even though Naruto has became a Genin before, and he knew Iruka and Hiruzen was proud of him the last time he did it, he still couldn't help but Grin madly at this, he was once again reminded on how he felt that day.

Hiruzen got up and walked over to the boy, he was holding a Konoha Shinobi Forehead Protector, and he tied it on Naruto's head with a smile.

"I'll spare you the boring Lecture and get to the important stuff. As you know, being a Shinobi is a hard lifestyle, most Shinobi die when they are around the age of 20-30. In fact, most even die before they could actually have an impact in this Shinobi world. And I want you to know that, in this lifestyle of ours. We have a lot of responsibility, a lot of people to protect and a lot of things to do in this world, we also have to remember our morals and remember to still keep what little respect we have for each other.

But, we also have to remember that, sometimes, for the greater good. Sacrifice must be made, and I hate to say this, but in this Lifestyle of ours, we kill much more than we need, and we sometimes become Monsters because of this. Naruto, I want you to remember, no matter what. There is always a line we must never step over, no matter what. Even if it is a failure to the mission, we must never step over that line.

Sometimes a person's life is in danger, and sometimes something even worse than failing the mission shows up, like a friend may die or may not die depending on whether or not we step over this line. But we must not do so. Even if or friend dies, they will not want us to become Monsters to protect them, no matter what. Because once one becomes a Monster, they forget what they are fighting for, why they are killing so much. This has happened to many Ninja. And when you forget. You become a Monster.

You're probably going to forget all of that, so I will just list the most important things to remember. Don't forget why you do what you do. Keep your morals, but only the most important ones. Don't abandon your comrades, but don't become a Monster." Hiruzen said.

"Uh... Okay? I promise! Jiji! I will remember all of the things you told me and I will definitely not become a Monster!" Naruto shouted with a grin. Hiruzen nodded at this.

"Well, you have to get going. I have held you here long enough, and I am sure you would like to train for the big day tomorrow, ah yes. And I advise you bring something to read while you are at the academy." Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded with a confused look. "Okay...?" Naruto said slowly.

"No, I mean it. I HIGHLY advise you bring something to read, or even something to eat, in fact. Here is a book on Shinobi Strategies and plans. Only read it at... Well, you'll know." Hiruzen said, he handed Naruto a book titled, 'Shinobi Tactics I'.

"Do I have too?" Naruto whined, he stopped when he saw the very serious look in Hiruzen's eyes.

"Yes." He said simply, Naruto sweat dropped and nodded quickly.

"Alright, well I better get going, see ya Jiji!" Naruto said, he pulled the book into his pocket and attempted to run off towards the Training Grounds, however, before he could grab the door knob, he was surprised when once again, the Game intervened.

**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE REACHED GENIN RANK!**

**Skills unlocked!**

**Special Traits unlocked!**

**Level Ups unlocked!**

**Training Grounds unlocked!**

**Arena unlocked!**

**Arena Difficulty unlocked!**

**Arena Level I unlocked!**

**Books unlocked!**

**Shinobi Library unlocked!**

**Special Abilities unlocked!**

**Achievement unlocked: Genin**

**Achievement unlocked: And you said I was crazy?**

**Achievement unlocked: Not a Scratch**

**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE DEFEATED BOSS: MIZUKI!**

**Level up! Level 10**

**Strength (10) 4+**

**Speed (12) 2+**

**Intelligence (10) 4+**

**Chakra (68) 2+**

**Wisdom (6) 2+**

**Chakra Control (6) 2-**

**Defense (16) 3+**

**Charisma (12) 2+**

**Accuracy (8) 2+**

**You can spend 2 Ability points!**

**You can spend 1 Trait points!**

**You can spend 4 Skill points!**

"Wow. That is a lot of stuff, all of that for beating Mizuki? Maybe it is because of the fact that I became a Genin. Hey why is Wisdom so low?! And why is Accuracy and Chakra control so low too!?" Naruto shouted in indignation.

"I can sort of understand Chakra Control, and Accuracy too. But I am pretty Wise in my opinion!" Naruto shouted. "Wait a minute..." Naruto walked over to the Hokage and opened his Drawer, he took out a Pencil and Notepad and looked over at the Words, he started to write something down on the Notepad, and ripped the note off. He placed the items back where he found them, and walked back over to the door.

" Okay, now- Wait... Ability points? Did I ask the Help Menu what those are before?" Naruto said, he was once again startled by the Words changing.

**ABILITIES:**

**Chakra Armor (0 out of 10)**

**Stealth Shinobi (0 out of 10)**

**All-Master (0 out of 5)**

**Naruto Uzumaki Rendan (1 out of 10)**

**Dead-Mans Wish (0 out of 1)**

**Supernova (0 out of 3)**

"What the hell?! Okay, now I need to hurry up and remember what Abilities are, because some of these sound really cool!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't wanna risk losing all of this so I will just have to ask the HM later. For now, let's see how to spend these points!" Naruto said with glee.

"Uh... All-Master sounds really cool!" Naruto said, this time, he was ready when the words changed again.

**All-Master: Description**

**The All-Master is an ability that grants the user more control over all Elements.**

"Well, that sounds awesome! If that sounds as cool as it does, how cool are the other ones?" Naruto asked. "Let's see, Chakra Armor."

**Chakra Armor: Description**

**The Chakra Armor is an ability that grants the user armor created out of Chakra, depending on the Chakra Element and how high the Defense Stat is, the Chakra Armor could be either strong, or weak. It can only be activated for 30 seconds per point.**

"So... It's just armor. Kinda sounds a bit useless... What's Supernova?" Naruto said.

**Supernova: Description**

**The Supernova is an ability that grants the user the ability to cause a massive explosion in whichever place the user wishes to be. The more points spent on this ability, the stronger and bigger the explosion. It can only be activated once a day.**

"That sounds so awesome. I should get it- No! Control yourself! Check the other ones first, they could be better." Naruto said. "How about... Stealth Shinobi?"

**Stealth Shinobi: Description**

**The Stealth Shinobi is an ability that grants the user the ability to move completely silently. The user cannot be seen if he/she is in the shadows, and cannot be heard while this ability is activated. The user can still be sensed using the other senses, however. It can only be activated 3 times a day for a minute per point.**

"Alright then, that sounds pretty cool too. I already know Naruto Uzumaki Rendan is probably just the Jutsu I made. Anyways, Dead-Mans Wish."

**Dead-Mans Wish: Description**

**Dead-Mans Wish is an ability that grants the user the ability to live through attacks that would normally Kill, if the User is stabbed through the heart, he would live. However, the user cannot fight after surviving the attack, and it can only be used once a day. It is always activated.**

"It sounds cool, but the drawbacks could be really annoying. Although it probably would be smart to get it... But I doubt I will almost die anytime soon! I'll get Supernova and All-Master!" Naruto said. The words begun to change and they glowed bright white, before vanishing, leaving behind the previous screen.

"Alright then, why not check out what these traits are next?" Naruto said. Once more, the words changed and a new screen appeared.

**TRAITS:**

**Persuasion (0 out of 1)**

**Money Man (0 out of 1)**

**I.O.U (0 out of 1)**

"These sound really boring... Money Man." Naruto deadpanned.

**Money Man increases the income of all Missions.**

"Well that sounds kinda useful... I guess..." Naruto said, "Persuasion."

**Persuasion increases the value of everyday weapons.**

"Are these all about money? I.O.U."

**I.O.U decreases the chance of an negative Special Reward.**

"That seems okay..." Naruto said. "I guess Money Man seems like most useful one. I'll get Money Man." Naruto said, the words changed again and a the old screen was back, Naruto didn't hesitate on opening the Skill Screen.

**SKILLS:**

**Ninjutsu (0 out of 10)**

**Fuinjutsu (0 out of 10)**

**Genjutsu (0 out of 10)**

**Taijutsu (0 out of 10)**

**Bukijutsu (0 out of 10)**

"Wonder what this means. Ninjutsu."

**Ninjutsu: Description**

**This skill adds on to the power of Ninjutsu.**

"Oh. Well that's simple. I should spend all of these points on Ninjutsu, but I really want that awesome Sword, and Bukijutsu will help me be better with it, so... 2 Ninjutsu and 2 Bukijutsu." Naruto said, once again the words changed to the screen from before.

"Well, I think I am done here. So... Exit." Naruto finished. The gray started to disappear and color came back to the world, the words disappeared, and Naruto resumed what he was doing before.

* * *

-20 Minutes After Talking To The Hokage, Training Grounds 4-

Naruto finally arrived at the Training Grounds, after all of the Game stuff that happened recently, he decided to check out what the Game has changed. He pulled out the note from earlier and looked down, he nodded to himself and was about to summon the Help Menu, when he was interrupted once more by the Game.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

**Would you like to Train?**

**Yes!**

**No!**

"Oh come on! Can't I get away from the Game for a few minutes? I didn't even TRY to do this! It just happened! I can't even train without this!" Naruto shouted, he glared at the words in anger.

"Ugh... Fine." He said. The words once again began to shift and change into something new.

**What would you like to train?**

**Ninjutsu**

**Taijutsu**

"What? Why would it need to ask me this? Can't I just train normally?" He asked, nothing happened. "Thought so, I guess I'll train Ninjutsu."

The words moved backwards slowly, and begun to descend, they landed on the ground and, much to Naruto's surprise, turned into black ink. Soon, the black ink raised up and formed a perfect Naruto clone without one flaw.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted again, the Naruto clone without any words or warning, flew threw multiple Hand Seals and opened his mouth, and spit out a massive Fireball. Naruto quickly dodged to the side, and stared at the Clone in shock and anger.

"Once again, What the hell?! I don't even know the Goukyaku Jutsu!" Naruto said, the clone once again begun to fly threw handseals and spit out another Fireball, Naruto growled and jumped to the side.

"How will this help me train in Ninjutsu, anyways?!" He shouted, he once again jumped up, but was grabbed by a Shadow Clone that appeared out of nowhere. The clone swung him down to the ground and dispersed itself, as he was following. The other clone spit out another massive ball of flame towards Naruto, Naruto quickly used Kawarimi with a Log and appeared a few feet behind the clone.

**Use a Large Rasengan while running at the Goukyaku in order to create a Shield of Fire.**

Naruto screamed and turned around, he saw nothing and turned back around, only to scream in fright once more at the ball of flame, which was barley the size of a small Rasengan, speeding towards him, he shook his head and formed a clone, he decided to follow the instructions and formed a larger then usual Rasengan.

"Alright then! I think I will call this Jutsu, Odama Rasengan! Alright creepy clone! Get ready to be destroyed by your own technique!" Naruto shouted at the clone, which did not respond. He and the clone next to him ran at the Fireball at very fast speeds, he increased his speed as much as he could and jammed the Rasengan in front of him. The fireball easily seeped into the Rasengan, and the Rasengan morphed into a ball of flame that blew up right in Naruto's and his clones face. Naruto flew back and hit a tree.

**Training: Kakyugan**

**FAILED!**

Naruto would have shouted at it, he really wanted to, but he couldn't open his mouth. Everything was hurting, and he just could not move, everything was becoming darker... And darker... He just wanted to sleep... He started to slowly close his eyes...

**Healing Player... Player healed!**

And just like that all of his exhaustion vanished. Naruto quickly got up and looked around in surprise, he looked down and checked himself for any wounds, but he found none. He was sure he crashed onto a tree and he felt a lot of pain everywhere, as if he was thrown into fire. He looked over to a big crater where the small fireball and the Rasengan met, and he notice it was a big Crater, he stared in shock at the hole, surprised that the Rasengan and the small fireball not even the Rasengan's size did THAT!

"Wow... Am I dead? Did I die?" He asked, he checked for any signs he would normally find when he is dead, and noticed the absence of all of them except the floating words.

**Creating Odama Rasengan: Success!**

**Merging Odama Rasengan with Goukyaku Jutsu: FAILURE!**

**Scanning... ... ...**

**Scan complete!**

**You do not have enough Chakra Control to perform the Kakyugan.**

**Chakra Control needed: 30**

**Current Chakra Control: 4**

**Would you like to try another Jutsu?**

**Yes!**

**No!**

"Odd... So this is like a... A... A... Observation screen? Yeah! I think that's what this is! So I need more Chakra Control? And THAT much just to learn this one Jutsu?! That's a total rip off! That Jutsu blew up in my face and... Almost killed me... Ooooh, never mind... Yes I would like to try another Jutsu, but can it be one that I can actually do?! You can even give me a list and let me choose what I want to learn!" Naruto shouted at the Observation Screen.

**Ninjutsu List unlocked!**

**Kakyugan**

**Chakra Control Needed: 30**

**Sutonpuraudo**

**Chakra Control Needed: 10**

**Guretopamu**

**Chakra Control Needed: 8**

**Kyodozoka**

**Chakra Control Needed: 6**

"...Really? I can't learn any of these?!" Naruto shouted. "Well how can I get more Chakra Control?" He asked.

"...I don't know why I ask these questions when I know no one will answer them..." He deadpanned. "Help Menu."

And just like that, the Menu appeared before him in all of it's glory.

"How can I get more Chakra Control?" He asked.

**To increase any stat, the player must complete certain requirements. For example, if the player wants or needs to increase his/her Chakra Control Stat, they must train in Chakra Control Exercises. Or they can find Power-Ups.**

"So I just need to train or find Power-Ups. I think I'll go with the Second Option." Naruto said, he raised his hands in the familiar Cross-shaped Hand Seal and performed the Kage Bunshin. Soon, a large amount of Naruto clones were in the area.

"Alright! Listen up! I want you all to split into groups of 5 and search Konoha for Power-Ups! When you find one... I don't really know what to do with it so just bring it to my house." Naruto ordered, the clones nodded and with a 'Yes Boss!' ran off.

"Alright, next thing is first. Go to the Shinobi Library and see why they said it was unlocked." Naruto said, he then began to walk out of the Training Grounds.

* * *

-Ichiraku Ramen Stand, 2 Minutes After Naruto Left The Training Grounds-

A Naruto Clone was happily slurping down some Ramen after a hard two minutes of searching. Hey! It was a good two minutes, mind you! And he needed a break, his Clone Leader has been running him through the ground.

Luckily for him, not Literally.

But the point is the fact that they checked almost EVERY major spot in Konoha, a Clone found an Intelligence Power-Up on top of the Yondaime's Head, but nothing else. The Clone kinda feels really annoyed at this fact, and he decided that eating some Ramen might help. So here he is.

"You have been eating a Lot of Ramen, Naruto, even for you. And we were wondering what's going on, considering the fact that you only eat this much when you are either REALLY hungry, or really angry." He heard someone say, he looked up and saw Ayame Ichiraku, the waitress here in Ichiraku Ramen Stand, if he remembers correctly, the boss really likes this girl.

Not in that way! As a friend or older sibling!

Should he let her know he is a Clone? Probably not considering the fact that... Well he just doesn't want to. Instead, maybe he could use this to his advantage... "Huh? Oh, yeah I haven't really eaten Ramen in a while! Not only that, but I have been searching for something weird this entire day and I haven't found it yet!" The Naruto Clone said, he made sure to use Boss's loud, annoyed and childish voice in order to help him succeed.

"Oh, well you really haven't been here in a few days... In fact the last time you were here, you were acting strange." Ayame said with a hint of concern in her voice.

So she is concerned for the Boss? Is she? Well, she was always said to be a nice person. He decided to not worry her, it wouldn't be good for the Boss. "Well I have been really busy training to become a Shinobi! And I also have been making this awesome new Jutsu!" The Naruto Clone said, at first he wanted to show her the Oiroke, but he thought against it.

Nobody should have to see that disgusting Jutsu. He still doesn't understand why the Boss doesn't realize how perverted and Sexist that Jutsu is!

"Really? What's it called?" She asked, he started to think of various names he could say, he may have to tell her about the Kakyugan... "It's called the Kakyugan!" Naruto Clone said.

"We have a confession, let's get him." He heard, soon, the Clone was sent flying through the air and hit a wall. He fell off of it face first and the clone was surprised when he wasn't dispersed from the attack, or dispersed from the boot to his face. He then remembered the fact that Ayame could be in Danger, and the Boss does not want her hurt. He got up from the ground and looked forward, only to see another boot hit the top of his head, and for his head to hit the ground once more.

He didn't feel any pain, since he is a Clone. But he does feel Emotions.

"Hey! Get your damn boot off of my Head!" He shouted, he grabbed the leg on his head and maneuvered it to hit the ground next to him, quickly getting up, he kicked the Man in the face and rushed at him, he punched the man in the stomach and tried to knock him out with a swift blow to the back of the head, but the man ducked down and palmed his chest, sending him away from the Man.

He looked at the man, and was surprised at what he saw.

He saw a man in odd clothing that he couldn't recognize. He did recognize the light blue hat on his head, black Gloves and blue Trenchcoat. But that was it.

Oh, and the creepy fact that the man HAD NO FACE!

"What the hell?! Why do you have no face?! It's a Demon! How the hell did no one notice a creepy guy walking around with no face?!" The Naruto Clone shouted, the Man with no face stared at him.

"Well could you tell me what you are?!" The Naruto Clone shouted at him.

"Excellent Question, I presume the Mayan Order needs to know more information about me?" The man asked.

"Wha-" Naruto Clone's anger filled question was paused as the man ran at him and kicked him in the face. _What the hell?! He isn't fast enough to catch me off guard so why can't I move normally when he attacks me? _The Clone thought, he dodged a low sweep by jumping up in the air only to receive an uppercut to the chin. The clone was sent flying away from the man and hit another wall, he got up and charged him, all the people watched as he got continuously sent into the wall, before the clone hatched an idea.

"Yes! The Mayan Order did send me! And now that you have hit me enough times so that I know your strengths, I now know how to defeat you! Of course the top guys know your name, so telling me wouldn't make much of a difference." Naruto Clone said.

"I knew it, but I also know you are lying. I made sure to cover my tracks and never inform them of my existence, you are just trying to attain more information!" The man said before rushing at the clone, the clone ran up a wall and jumped behind the man, and then pushed him against the wall and jumped back.

"Uh... You forgot about that one night.. With that girl! The drink you had, had a... Look they just know okay?!" Naruto clone shouted.

"No... They know... Then I must defeat you and learn their whereabouts!" The man said, Naruto shook his head at this.

"Impossible, they placed a seal on my tongue! I cannot tell you anything!" The clone said, he rushed at the man and aimed a kick to his head, but the man went for another low sweep, this time it worked and the Clone found himself hitting the ground. The man picked him up by his throat and slammed him against the wall, the Clone would have choked, but he was a clone made out of Chakra. He doesn't need Oxygen.

"Tell where they are or I will use a Chainsaw to rip the truth out of your body." The man said calmly, Naruto was really, really freaked out.

"Hey! He's just a little boy let him go!" He heard, he saw Ayame charge the man and hit him on the back of his head with a frying pan, and watched in awe as Teuchi, who was also wearing the same clothes as the man, grabbed the man by his arm and flip him onto the ground, Ayame appeared to be shocked as well as all of the other Villagers watching, he wondered what the Police Force was doing right now and why they were not doing there Jobs.

"Enough, Question, this boy is not apart of the Mayan Order. The Illuminati will soon be here from all of the Commotion you have caused. We must leave Now." Teuchi said, the man named Question nodded and got up, the two ran as fast as they could from the scene.

"...Was it just me or did your dad just flip a man onto his back and then proceeded to speak a different language?" Naruto Clone asked.

"...I don't know what just happened. I honestly don't know what just happened." Ayame answered.

"Hey! What happened here? Ayame? Naruto?" They heard, the turned and saw Teuchi behind them wearing the Normal Attire he wears all the time.

**Secret found!**

"...I give up, boss will just have to deal with this." The clone said, and the clone dispersed itself.

The clone did not see the man wearing a Blank mask run from the scene. Nor did he know that this man was a Root Anbu sent to spy on him.

If he would have, he would have killed the man for informing his boss and opening the Can of Worms that came with all of this Game nonsense.

* * *

The Root Anbu ran towards the Root Base as fast as he could, Danzo needed to hear about the odd things that has been happening around him and the attack on him,

He doesn't know why, but almost all of the Root Anbu have been given orders to tail the blonde and his Clones and report back to him if something were to happen to the boy or the clones. He would have asked why, but the Root Commander taught him better than to ask their Master any questions. He finally made it to the base and entered the sewage system, he went through the complex maze of tunnels and opened the Sealed and hidden door. He walked into the room and immediately channeled Chakra to his feet.

The floor moved quickly and opened another tunnel that lead deeper into the maze, instead of going into it. He jumped up and tapped an almost unseen Seal, channeling Chakra into it at a very fast rate, the tunnel closed and to the west of his position, opened another Tunnel. He walked into the tunnel and got on knelt down with his head aimed to the ground.

"Report."

"A clone of the Jinchuriki has been attacked recently, the clone seemed to have not dispersed at all during the fight. The clone also acted a lot smarter than the original, but was slower and weaker. The clone did not appear to be in pain at the Man's blows nor did he appear to feel them at all. The man had no face and was wearing odd clothes of the likes I have never seen before.

The man appeared to be named 'Question' and left with the Ichiraku Ramen Stand owner Teuchi Ichiraku, who was wearing the same odd clothes to parts unknown, I had a Shadow clone trail them but they just seemed to... Vanish. The Man was shouting a lot of nonsense about a Mayan Order and a Illuminati. I do not know what this means but the man also spook to Teuchi in a different language, and appeared to be the subordinate of the Ramen Stand owner, but another Teuchi arrived at the scene from the Ramen Stand after the other two left. I believe one of them to be a Shadow clone." He finished,

"What were the Man's Abilities?" He asked.

"He seemed to be a skilled combatant with the strength of an average Shinobi, if I were to judge him using the Shinobi scale, I would say his Taijutsu is at least a 3, his Ninjutsu is non-existent, his Genjutsu may be a 5 due to the fact that he had no face, and no matter how hard I tried I could not break the possible Genjutsu. The man seemed to have no weapons of any sort, but the man did seem to be very intelligent." The Root Anbu said.

"Did the man say anything else about himself that could help?"

"...No, sir." The Root Anbu answered.

"You are dismissed, I expect a full report before the day ends. Go." He commanded the Root Anbu nodded and disappeared.

"...What are you involved with, Uzumaki?" Danzo said to himself.

* * *

To clear up a lot of confusion in your mind. The man with no face is not Slenderman. He didn't have any tentacles so there was no way he could be, the man was The Question. A DC Superhero. I added him in for the sole purpose of comedy and for the fact that he would definitely be very loud with his Arrival into this Story.

And to answer another question, the clone was indeed different from all of the other clones. I made him different because of a certain reason which will be revealed on a later date.

Question 3: The Next chapter of Resurrection is next to be made. And then the other one. So don't worry about that.

I don't really know much about Question's Personality or how he would act so if anyone who does know anything about him, could you please tell me? If I do know I could update a better version of this chapter. And that is why I always tell people to tell me if I miss something or make any mistake of flaws with anything. Good thing a few people do try their best to let me know.

Danzo will have a bigger part in this story then he probably deserves, but to me, Danzo is a really good Character with a lot of potential. He reminds me a lot of many DC villains and would have been a great villain if he were to not be in the Naruto Universe or lived longer.

Also, to respond to an anonymous Reviewer's review. I will never discontinue this story. Either I finish it or give it to someone willing to do the rest who has talent, they can discontinue it if they want to but I sincerely hope they do not.

Well, that was the Chapter. Bye.


	3. The Team

Newest chapter for Ninja Game. Let's do a recap so you all remember all of the important stuff.

1. Danzo is suspicious of Naruto. He doesn't know Naruto's life is a Game. But he knows odd stuff is happening around him.

2. Naruto finds his first Secret. And was almost killed by the secret.

3. Naruto attempts to learn a new Jutsu, and almost died in his attempt.

4. Naruto levels up.

5. Naruto reached Genin Rank.

Oh yeah, and I would like to respond to an Anonymous reviewer who asked a pretty important question that I believe many people were wondering as well.

Here is his review:

1000 Fists

It seems like a good system you have set up, with maybe a few things either in error or not quite flushed out all the way yet. Completely understandable to a story in its infancy, but lets go over them.

First, Blade of the Forefathers. You have it at two different prices with both prices listed as the special discount price.

Second, if Naruto would buy strength, defense, speed and maybe more things later on, what will leveling up bring him? Will it unlock certain skills, increase certain stats, or is it just an indicator for unlocking equipment or rank?

Third, is the level requirement thirty five to learn a second skill from the scroll of forbidden seals? Because it seems so far b the fame setup that jutsu, boosts, and experience level are all held over from previous play-through's.

Anyway, good setup, good writing, good start in general. You have my attention, and I look forward to seeing what you can do with it.  
10k

1. I fixed the first problem. So thanks for telling me.

2. Leveling up will bring him certain skills and increase certain stats depending on what he did to deserve the level up, the whole system is that Naruto will level up not when he gains enough EXP to do so, but if he does certain tasks or fights certain people, or when he just trains.

3. The store has a limited supply of stats. And by that I mean he can only buy a certain amount and then it is gone forever from that store in that specific area. For example, if he buys all of the stats in one store, he cannot buy anymore stats in any other store.

level requirement is thirty five. Because to me, if he learns a second skill. That will make him to powerful to fight certain enemies I plan for him to fight, Just in case you were wondering why that is.

5. (You didn't ask for this, but you are probably wondering about it) Jutsu, boosts, experience level, weapons and a whole bunch of everything is carried over from previous play through's. But that is because he is going to die a lot more often. However, if he dies three times in a row, he will lose EVERYTHING. This question also gave me the idea to tell you how Checkpoints and Saves work.

6. To explain, he will get Checkpoints when he defeats bosses or completes main Missions. He will only be able to save if he changes the difficulty, to do that he will need to beat the game.

7. As I stated before, if he dies three times, he loses everything and will have to restart from the last checkpoint. He will still keep his level and stats. But he loses all of his items and boosts.

8. And finally, to explain how boosts and stats work. A boost is like a stat that he bought from a store or got in any other way other than level ups. Stats are skills he can only get from level ups.

I think that covers all the important stuff.

* * *

-Outside Of The Shinobi Library, After The 'Secret' Incident-

Naruto was standing in front of the Shinobi Library looking for anything that might have changed from the outside, a few minutes ago he received memories from a Clone that discovered a secret. Apparently the Secret was a... Man, named Question. Question was probably insane due to the fact that he was talking about some 'Mayan Order' and 'Illuminati' both of which he does not know of. Also there were two Teuchi's. He does not know why that is a thing but apparently it is.

And now he is standing in front of his objective looking for any signs of any change. Seeing none, he walked to the door and opened it. Stepping inside of the Library.

Everything seemed normal. A few people reading books, Librarian behind a desk, books on the shelves and more importantly, no Menu's. He walked over to the Librarian he knew probably hated his guts. But surprisingly, she gave him a warm smile and greeted him.

The Librarian was not very attractive, and was really just plain in appearance. Brown eyes, glasses, neck length black hair. She was just an average Librarian. Meaning the game probably changed her appearance and personality by quite a bit.

He smiled and greeted back. He didn't really know what to do or what he was looking for, and he doubts the Librarians ability to help him find something Game-Related.

"Do you need any help?" The Librarian politely asked, "We have a large selection of Shinobi Material if you are looking for anything like that." She said. He nodded his thanks and asked where he could find it. After getting the answer, he walked over to the Shinobi Section and grabbed a book.

Then, everything went gray once his fingers touched the book. And the book flew out and in front of Naruto, Naruto fell back in surprise and stared at the contents of the book.

**SHINOBI LIBRARY**

**What would you like to read?**

**Shinobi Materials**

**Citizen Materials**

**Samurai Materials**

**Update Log**

"I understand why Shinobi Materials are there, but why are there Citizen and Samurai Materials? How could that be helpful in anyway?" He asked himself, he got up.

"Let's check out the Update Log." Naruto said, the book flickered and turned a few pages, finally, it landed on a seemingly normal looking page.

**UPDATE LOG**

**Update 1.0:**

**Added more stats**

**Added enemies**

**Bug fixes**

**Glitches destroyed**

**Added Gods**

**Player has booted up the Game.**

**Update 1.1**

**Added Enemy Gods**

**Added Goals**

**Added Hidden Options**

**Added Hidden Stats**

**Added DLC**

**Added Update Log**

**New Moderator Found**

**Added Projects**

**Bug fixes**

**Added Guardian**

**Booted up Safety Mechanisms**

**Booted up Leveling Systems**

**Added Help Menu**

**Added Versions**

**Guardian has not been Booted Up**

**Tobi Removed**

"...What. Are you kidding me?! Hidden Options! Hidden Stats?! What the hell is a Guardian?!" Naruto ranted, after a few minutes of angry pacing around and shouting, he calmed down and once more read over the list.

"Well this is really fantastic. Can I get a pen or Notepad or something?!" He shouted.

**Surprise Update 1.0**

**Added Commands**

Then a Notepad and Pen appeared from thin air into Naruto's hands. He stared at the two words 'added commands'.

"Fuck you game." He said, he then read over the list and began writing down all of the things he doesn't know, so he could ask the Help Menu later. Once he was finished, he placed the pen and Notepad into his pockets, which were only barely big enough to carry the two items.

"Shinobi Materials." He commanded, the pages began to flip once more and landed on the page he requested.

**SHINOBI MATERIALS**

**List of Jutsu I**

**Shinobi Databook I**

**Historical Shinobi I**

**Bloodlines of Konoha I**

**Clans of Konoha I (outdated)**

**History of Konoha I**

**Book of Poisons I**

**A Man's Journey in Konoha**

**Accomplishments of Konoha I**

**Shinobi Rules I**

**Shinobi Basics I**

**Bingo Book I (outdated)**

"Well this is a lot of stuff... Hey a list of Jutsu! Finally something good out of today!" He shouted with tears of joy, the page turned and landed on a single page.

**Page Unavailable**

"..." The next words that left Naruto's mouth was too dirty and foul for the Human Mind to comprehend (during his episode, he angrily tried to tear the books to pieces multiple times). Once he calmed down, he commanded for the Shinobi Materials page to appear once more.

"Alright then. Pretty much everything else seems to be useless but why not check them out anyway... Book of Poisons." Naruto commanded, the pages flipped twice and landed on the requested page.

**BONUS: POISON STAT (0) INCREASED BY 2+**

"AH!" Naruto shouted, once more falling to the ground at the site of the huge words covering the book, they hovered upwards and then faded away as if they never existed... "Bonus skill? Okay..." He said, he got back up and began to read the page.

After a few minutes, he got bored and commanded for the Shinobi Materials page to reappear. "Bingo book." He commanded, the pages began to flip once again and landed on a page.

**List of Dangerous Shinobi**

**S-Rank Shinobi**

**A-Rank Shinobi**

**B-Rank Shinobi**

**C-Rank Shinobi**

**D-Rank Shinobi**

"Oh... I thought this would increase one of my stats... Alright then, let's check out Citizen Materials I guess..." Naruto said, sounding disappointed... The pages began to flip and landed on a page that was entirely unremarkable like the rest of them...

**CITIZEN MATERIALS**

**Jobs I**

**Advertisements I**

**List of Houses Available I**

**List of Agents I**

**How to cope with being in a Shinobi Village**

**Everyday life in a Shinobi Village**

**Advanced training in Cooking**

**Garden Knowledge**

**How I Met My Wife Book 1**

**Plans for the future**

**Good Recipes for Diets**

**Good Recipes for Athletes**

**How to join the Shinobi Military**

**How I met Izanami**

**List of Major Deities to Worship**

"Hey... Isn't Hachiman the God of War and protector of the Elemental Nations? You would think his name would be in the SM section... List of deities." Naruto commanded, the pages began to flip and landed on a page.

**Major Gods**

**Amaterasu**

**Ame**

**Fūjin**

**Hachiman**

**Inari**

**Izanagi**

**Izanami**

**Ninigi**

**Omoikane**

**Raijin**

**Ryūjin**

**Suijin**

**Susanoo**

**Tenjin**

**Toyotama**

**Tsukuyomi**

**Sage of Six Paths**

**Juubi**

**Jashin**

"Wow, that is a lot of deities... And these are all of the Major ones? Why are there so many Gods?!" He questioned himself. "...I don't know any of these names... I'll just decide by using the old and reliable method of Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." Naruto said to himself.

He pointed at the names and started to sing the traditional counting rhyme. After he was done, he landed on...

"Y-O-U. Susanoo..." Naruto said, the pages began to flip and landed on a page that was much different than all the others, it was blue in color with gray at the top of the page. Naruto than began to read the page and was surprised at what he read. He was captured by Susanoo's story and his life. And was pleasantly surprised to see that they had a lot of things in common.

Once he was finished, the words disappeared and was replaced with more words.

**The Benefits of Worshiping Susanno:**

**Attain the Totsuka no Tsurugi at level 16**

**Attain a single level up if you decide to worship Susanoo**

**Gain 3+ in Bukijutsu at level 10**

**Gain 3+ in Strength if you decide to worship Susanoo**

**Temporary ownership of the Kusanagi at level 20**

**Attain Special Gifts at level 15**

**Changes your Chakra Affinity to Water**

**Enemy Gods:**

**Kagu-Tsuchi**

**Ally Gods: Izanagi, Tsukuyomi**

**Would you like to worship Susanoo?**

"This actually sounds pretty nice... It would probably be better to check out all of the other ones though... But that would take to much time so why not? Yes." Naruto said. The words disappeared and the book faded away as well, and was replaced by what Naruto calls, the Level Up Menu.

**LEVEL UP! Level 11**

**Intelligence (14) 2+**

**Wisdom (8) 2+**

**Strength (14) 3+**

**Achievement Unlocked! First God?**

** You can spend 2 Skill Points!**

"Why did I not get as much stuff as last time? And now that I think about it... Where are my prizes for my Achievements?! Probably have to ask later... For now, Skill Points." Naruto commanded, the words were then replaced by the Skill Menu once more.

**SKILLS:**

**Ninjutsu (2 out of 10)**

**Fuinjutsu (0 out of 10)**

**Genjutsu (0 out of 10)**

**Taijutsu (0 out of 10)**

**Bukijutsu (5 out of 10)**

"Wow, I am awesome at Bukijutsu! Alright then, since Bukijutsu seems to be going good enough for me to spend these points on other things... And Taijutsu is important I think. 1 in Taijutsu and 1 in Ninjutsu." Naruto said. Once he was done, the Level Up Menu disappeared and the book was back once more.

"I think that's all of the stuff I wanted to check out. I'm not a Samurai anyway so... Wait a minute... I received memories from my Clone!" He shouted. "How the hell does that work?! I never knew I could- Well I did in a way... But this means I could do so much training with this!" He shouted. He formed the familiar seal for Kage Bunshin and performed the Jutsu.

"Okay, you. Do the rest of the stuff." Naruto said, the Clone saluted him and with a 'Sir yes sir!' the clone began to sift through the book. Naruto then remembered the fact that everything was still frozen, and then closed the book. He then realized the clone needed it, and was surprised to see the clone seemed to be still inside of the frozen world. But people everywhere were looking at it do random things and shout random stuff. Needless to say it was embarrassing. He told the clone to stop shouting so much and with another shout of 'Sir yes sir!' it stopped making any noise. He then hurried out of the library with a face as red as a tomato.

* * *

-The Day Afterwards, Shinobi Academy-

He arrived at the academy a bit late, but relatively earlier than usual due to him oversleeping. The Game seemed to have not interfered with anything yet and he was grateful for that.

He walked inside of the classroom. And looked around, everything was the same... No Menu's, no gray, no big bold words. Nothing of that sort. Just nice... Relaxing... Normality.

He walked up the steps and sat next to a person he believes is his friend, Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked over to him in curiosity.

"Hey, Naruto. You do know that this explanatory meeting is only for graduates, right?" He heard Shikamaru say.

"See this?" He pointed to the Forehead Protector on the top of his head. Shikamaru looked at it in curiosity, "I thought you failed. How did you get...You know what? Forget it." He stated. He then laid his head on both of his arms. "Wake me up when they announce my team...Or don't." He stated.

Naruto inwardly chuckled at this, good ole Shika. He heard the sound of stomping and shouting, and saw two figures burst through the door together. They were Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. One a person he has a crush on, and the other a person he barely knows. The two rushed for the seat next to Uchiha Sasuke, shouting and pushing each other out of the way.

It ended with the victor being Sakura. As she sat next to Sasuke with dreamy eyes, Ino grumpily walked up the steps and sat next to some guy Naruto didn't know. Soon, Iruka entered the room.

Iruka smiled as he stared at the class with prideful eyes... He watched them bicker and talk among themselves. Soon, they all began to stop talking and he took that moment of opportunity.

"Hello class!" He greeted, the class greeted back. "As you all may know... Today is the day that you all Graduate. And I would like to say a speech I prepared and practiced on the way here, you see-" He then launched into a very boring speech about something Naruto already knew...

What Naruto was sure to be hours later, he began to name the teams.

"Team Seven consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. You're Sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said, Sakura cheered, Ino screamed no along with various other fan girls, Naruto did not know whether to be happy or sad, so instead he glared at Sasuke after cheering.

Iruka then began to talk about all the other Teams. But Naruto just tuned him out.

"Alright then, that's all of the teams. You're Jonin-Sensei's will be here soon. Goodbye." Iruka said, he waved at them with a smile and walked out the door. Naruto grinned, he looked over to Shikamaru to see him sleeping still, soon he will be a Shinobi! The final task is to just get his Jonin-Sensei.

And now he waits...

And waits...

Still waiting...

"Dammit where the hell is he?!" Naruto shouted. Three hours have passed already! Why didn't anyone tell him it would take this long?! Naruto got out of his seat and walked down the stairs.

"What are you doing idiot?!" Sakura shouted at him, but he ignored her. Instead, he grabbed a piece of chalk from Iruka's board and began to plan out his next task.

"The chalk will go here... The paint will go there... The rope will stop him... Kunai... Then the water... Glue and feathers... Yes... That will definitely work out." Naruto said, he nodded to himself and placed the chalk down. Forming the seal necessary for the Kage Bunshin, he performed the Jutsu and in a puff of smoke, three Naruto Clones were alive.

"You! Go and get paint, you, the water and rope. And you will get the Glue and Feathers!" Naruto shouted at them, they nodded and with their signature 'Sir yes sir!' the three were gone faster than you could say 'The second coming of the Yellow Flash!'.

Naruto chuckled evilly and began to rub his hands together. Unknowingly creeping out his crush and his rival immensely...

* * *

-1 Minute After Naruto's Jonin Sensei Arrived-

"My first expression of you all... You are the worst brats I had the pleasure of having, and I hate you all. I hate you so much, if you ever need help. You won't get any from anyone. Because my hatred for you will be contagious. And soon you will have a riot of people chasing after you daily.. And when you are running in fear for your life, you will think... I should have never done that to Kakashi... Meet me on the rooftop." Kakashi said, he had a feeling Naruto would prank him for him being late, so he sent a Clone of him before he actually walked in. He felt really proud that he Outsmarted Naruto for some odd reason...

Then a bucket of Orange Paint fell on his head. Dying his hair Orange.

Kakashi disappeared without a sound, only leaving leafs on the floor.

"Good job Naruto, you made our Sensei hate us!" Sakura shouted at him, "He deserved it for making us wait!" Naruto replied.

"Hn," Sasuke said in the natural language of the Uchiha.

"Yeah?! Well fuck you too!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Don't say that to Sasuke!" Sakura shouted at Naruto again, hitting him on his head.

And so started a beautiful relationship between three teammates...

-Rooftop, 3 Seconds After Team 7 Arrived-

"Right, so we're all here. Good. I think it's time for introductions." Kakashi said, Sakura raised her hand, "You don't have to raise your hand when you want to ask a Question or something, this isn't school anymore." Kakashi said. Sakura lowered her hand.

"Sensei, could you go first so we know how to do it properly?" Sakura asked.

_And she is supposed to be the smart one on this team? _Kakashi thought, "Fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like a lot of things, I don't really have any Dislikes, my hobbies are none of your concern, and my dreams for the future... I don't really have any. You next Little Pink Riding Hood." Kakashi said, pointing to Sakura.

_All we learned about him was his name..._ Team 7 thought.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like..." Creepy eyes towards Sasuke, "My dreams for the future..." Googly creepy eyes towards Sasuke, "My hobbies..." Super Googly Creepy Disgusting eyes towards Sasuke, "I hate Ino and Naruto!" She shouted at the end, Kakashi sweat dropped.

_Super Fan girl... Dear Gods why? _Kakashi gestured towards Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ramen, Sakura, my God Susanoo, and exploring! I dislike Sasuke, the time it takes for my Ramen to cook, unnaturalness, and Kagu-Tsuchi. My hobbies are training, exploring more of Konoha, eating Ramen, and learning awesome Shinobi things! My dream is to be Hokage and for everyone in the village to respect me!" Naruto said. Kakashi looked very puzzled at this.

_Hm... Not what the reports said he would be. I didn't even know he was Religious. But relatively unchanged. _"Dark and Gloomy over there."

"Hn... My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't really have anything I like, I don't have many Dislikes, my Hobbies are non-existent. My dream...No, my ambition, is to kill a certain man..." Sasuke said,

_Yup... Exactly like the Reports. Broody and Suicidal. _"I believe we learned enough about each other today... Normally I would give you the Test I gave to all of the students I failed, but instead. I will give you a Test after you three have been a Team for a while. When that Test comes... You will never know... But I will have all three of you fight me tomorrow at 1:00. So I know what you are capable of." Kakashi explained. Sakura resisted raising her hand.

"But Sensei... Wouldn't you get hurt?" She asked in concern.

"As if, I'm a Jonin for a reason Sakura. I won't get hurt by a bunch of brats." Kakashi said, rolling his eyes. Sakura looked slightly insulted, as did Sasuke. But Sakura then remembered the fact that they wouldn't have made him a Jonin if he could get hurt by indeed, a bunch of brats.

"Oh yeah, and if you value your stomach... You might not want to have Breakfast tomorrow, or Lunch..." Kakashi said, he then disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

-The Next Day, An Hour After Naruto Woke Up-

Naruto was currently sitting on his couch and just thinking on all of the Memories he just received, the Clone he left at the Shinobi Library read everything in the book... And he means EVERYTHING! Once it dispelled, all of the Stat Increases it found transferred back to him. And a Level Up. His stats were now Strength (20) Speed (16) Intelligence (14) Wisdom (8) Chakra (70) Chakra Control (6) Defense (20) Charisma (18) Accuracy (10) Bonus Stat: Poison Stat (2).

It sucks that he lost some Intelligence and Wisdom, but the bonus to the Charisma, Strength and Speed kinda made up for it. He also got a new trait and more Skills.

His traits now consist of: Money Man and I.O.U.

His skills now consist of: Taijutsu (1) Ninjutsu (3) and Bukijutsu (5).

Because he now has enough Chakra Control to perform that Kyodozoka Jutsu, he is going to go to the training grounds after he is finished with his Memories.

...

...

...

_Done! Time to go. _He thought, he got up and walked over to the door, opening it. He walked through the doorway and closed it behind himself.

* * *

-1 Minute After Arriving At The Training Grounds, Training Grounds-

Naruto was gathering Chakra into his feet, this was the first step in performing the Kyodozoka.

Supposedly, it should allow him to instantly increase his weight by twice his amount. All he has to do is channel Chakra from his legs to his head. All he needs to do is increase the speed of the flow. Making it very fast. The Game suggested he start with his feet, since it's easier to stand up when he does so.

Hearing a crack on the surface of the ground, he watched in excitement as the Ground began to crack more and more, and then he stopped. He has the first part down... Now he needs to get the second part, keeping his balance while doing so. Performing the First Step again, he let his Chakra flow through his body at a fast rate. Soon, he fell on the ground, cracking it, and groaned in pain. The more they weigh... The harder they fall. This is going to take a while...

* * *

I made this chapter a little rushed, since I promised I would have a chapter out very soon. But soon you will not have to worry about rushed Chapters. I finally decided to start looking for a Beta for my story, if there are any other author's reading this, any suggestions?

I also have a few things to explain, I will start with Sakura.

First of all, I am not bashing Sakura. She is just a Natural bitch. If anything Masashi Kishimoto bashed Sakura.

Second, yes Naruto still likes Sakura, but don't worry. As he gains more Intelligence and Wisdom, he will find himself liking her less and less. The reason why Naruto likes Sakura is because Naruto is Naruto. I didn't change his Background at all so pretty much he still likes her.

Third, don't think that Naruto forgave Sasuke for killing him. Naruto might not know this, but he secretly dislikes Sasuke a lot more than he thinks.

Fourth, I have updated the Story Information on my Profile so I suggest you check that out for more information on all of my stories.

I think that basically covers all of this. Oh yeah, and I just wanted to remind you guys if you like this story make sure to favorite it and if you want to continue reading it and be updated on when another chapter comes out then follow this story.


	4. Notice

Hello Everyone, I hope there is a lot of people reading this, this is not a chapter. This is a Notice letting all of you know the fact that there is an important poll currently up right now. It is about which story should I update. You may know if you have noticed that I update my stories in a specific pattern, this pattern is usually:

1. Ninja Game

2. Resurrection

3. Prophet

I also realized a lack of chapter for both Resurrection and Prophet, I would like to have a choice in the matter on which order I should update, but I feel as if that is Unfair to you all, the readers. You should decide in which order I should update my stories, in my opinion. That poll will be up until Christmas Eve, that way all of you have enough time to vote.

And on another probably important note, I decided to never do specials for any of my stories except Ninja Game. Prophet is to dark and I don't update Resurrection often enough for it to have specials. So that's that, thank you for taking time out of your day in order to read this.


	5. New Update

Chapter 4 of Ninja Game, and this Author's Note is not here to tell you that.

This is here to tell all of you of my dumb ass mistake which I seem to make every time I make a poll. The poll is on the story now, so don't worry. Also, I have changed this story to M. Because of all of the Curse Words within. And I don't want to get sued by angry parents.

* * *

-2 Days After Practicing The Kyodozoka-

It's been a day since Naruto learned the Kyodozoka, it was a pretty basic Jutsu when you understand the concept of it, all you really have to do is just channel Chakra throughout your body and harden it, not to hard...

Okay, so maybe he did cheat a little.

But he was sure the Game left that Power-Up there for him! It was literally right next to his apartment complex. Which was cool, since it made it easier to get.

Anyways, not much has changed since then, he learned a new Jutsu, Sasuke and Sakura haven't changed, Kakashi seems to be very disappointed with all of them. Yup, everything is pretty much the same.

The D-rank missions they have been taking has not been giving Naruto a lot of Level-Ups, in fact, he has not received a Level-Up in a long while. Although... D-ranks seem to pay him a lot more than they used too. Probably because of Money Man. He honestly didn't expect the super high amount he got paid.

1 Yen more than usual! Isn't that GREAT? (Sarcasm)

But that really has been it, sorta disappointing... Eh, not like everything could be perfect after all.

Naruto was currently walking towards the Shinobi Library, he decided to check out the book to see if there has been any changes recently, due to the fact that he felt... Odd, for lack of better word. As if someone (or something) has been messing with his body, like a doctor performed surgery on him when he was sleeping, which was an odd and unpleasant feeling and thought. He thought something might have been updated.

He couldn't really explain the feeling he is feeling right now, other than very, very unpleasant. Maybe as if he got...Weaker? Who knows? He tried to ask the Help Menu, but the only thing it said was to 'Confront the nearest Update Log', which was also pretty odd, considering the fact that Naruto thought there was only one Update Log. Well, he's about to find out what has been going on.

He walked inside of the Library once again greeting the suddenly nice Librarian, which he asked the Help Menu why the Librarian was so nice, it replied with a 'Many of the Vendors and other people with power much like that of a Vendor has had a dramatic personality change in order for the player to use them'. His thoughts of that were... Well he didn't like it, sure now they don't hate him. But that just means that they have no free will, the only reason why they don't hate him is because of the fact that they were forced to like him.

It was basically the Game enslaving them. All the more reason why he needs to beat it, he suppose. He opened was standing in front of the book he named the Library in a Book Book... So he wasn't good with naming it's not like that's some sort of trait needed for life or anything! Anyways, he touched the book, everything went gray, the usual stuff.

Book flew out, presented itself and he requested (demanded) to see the Update Log. And there it was...

**UPDATE LOG**

**Update 1.0:**

**Added more stats**

**Added enemies**

**Bug fixes**

**Glitches destroyed**

**Added Gods**

**Player has booted up the Game.**

**Update 1.1**

**Added Enemy Gods**

**Added Goals**

**Added Hidden Options**

**Added Hidden Stats**

**Added DLC**

**Added Update Log**

**New Moderator Found**

**Added Projects**

**Bug fixes**

**Added Guardian**

**Booted up Safety Mechanisms**

**Booted up Leveling Systems**

**Added Help Menu**

**Added Versions**

**Guardian has not been Booted Up**

**Tobi Removed**

**Surprise Update 1.0**

**Added Commands**

The same as before, but there was one thing sticking out...

**Update 1.1 (Also nicknamed the 'Ultimate Megabucks ZOMG HUGIE Update)**

**Added Basic Controls**

**Added Portable Menu**

**Added Warp Areas**

**Removed Traits**

**Added Better Economy System**

**Added Mission Time**

**Added Revival Status**

**Arena System Changed**

**Arena Revealed**

**Added Chapter I "Shadow of the Leaf"**

**Added Parties**

**GCM Revealed**

**Updated Commands (Say List of Commands for help with Commands)**

**Removed Hacks**

**Removed Difficulty Changing**

**Added Better Missions**

**Changed Economy**

**Added Chapters**

**Tobi Removed**

**Removed Kekkai Genkai**

**Updated Player Stats**

**Updated Achievements**

**Updated Avatars**

**A Moderator has Contacted the Player**

**Changed Point System**

**Bug Fixes Galore!**

...Well, that was the only thing Naruto could think of at this moment, this really was a Mega Update. They added a lot of stuff, and changed a lot of things, whoever made this Game really must have worked hard on all of this, for a very long time... But whoever made this was also a dick who could have done so much more things than this. Naruto commanded for a notepad and pen to be in his right and left hands respectively, he then began to right the entire update list down, before he got to one important thing he didn't see before...

**Removed Help Menu**

...

**Removed Help Menu**

...

**REMOVED HELP MENU**

...

"SON OF A-"

-2 Hours Later-

"-PIECE OF-"

-3 Hours Later-

...Once Naruto was finished on his long long line of swears so bad, so forbidden (He involved Mothers!) it wasn't just criminal, it was technically against the laws of physics. He then sat down and stared at those three words that ruined his life...

"...I hate whoever made this game and I wish them the slowest, most painful death ever imaginable. No, beyond imagination. Beyond possible." Naruto said, he got up and went through his routines to calm himself down, it only did so little.

"...Okay... Okay, focus... Focus... What was I doing before all of this? Oh yeah, I was going to ask the Help Menu but..." Naruto murmured, he balled his hands into fists tightly, "This really sucks... The only thing that could tell me anything about anything related to anything and it's gone... Probably isn't another way to find out the information the Help Menu could give me... Well then... I'll just have to think on what to do at a later time..." He said to himself.

He looked over to the book and shrugged, he walked back over to it and demanded for the Shinobi Materials to appear.

**List of Jutsu I**

**Shinobi Databook I**

**Historical Shinobi I**

**Bloodlines of Konoha I**

**Clans of Konoha II**

**History of Konoha I**

**Book of Poisons I**

**Accomplishments of Konoha I**

**Shinobi Rules I**

**Shinobi Basics I**

**Bingo Book II**

"Hey, Clans of Konoha and Bingo Book have changed..." Naruto noted, demanding for the Clans of Konoha page, he began to read over it.

_Hyuga...Inuzuka...Kurama? Never heard of this clan before... _He thought to himself, he began to read over the content and was surprised at what he read.

_The Kurama Clan, a Clan of extremely skilled Genjutsu-Users, they were also said to be very good at Fuinjutsu, almost as good as the...Wait...What? _He thought once more, he reread the sentence, over and over and over... This couldn't be... It's impossible...

_The Kurama Clan, a Clan of extremely skilled Genjutsu-Users, __they were also said to be very good at Fuinjutsu, almost as good as the Uzumaki Clan..._ But... That's impossible... Why is my Family Name in this book? Naruto thought, he took a step back and leaned against the bookcase behind him. Why didn't anyone tell him? Why didn't anyone say anything?! Why wasn't he told he had a Clan?!

"...Did Jiji know? Did Iruka know? Did everyone know but me?!" He whispered harshly to himself, he resisted the urge to charge into the Hokage's Office and demand why Hiruzen didn't tell him about his Clan, did they do something bad? He doesn't understand... _Maybe there could be something in the book..._

He got off the Bookcase and walked back over to the book, and then continued to read the entire page... Nothing... Why is his clan not in the book? Naruto could not help but think of the worse, did they die? Does his clan no longer exist?

He stopped, if they don't exist... Then... Is he the last of his clan?

* * *

-Konoha Streets, 6 Minutes After Reading The Book-

He ran through the streets of Konoha at blinding speeds, he planned on meeting with the Hokage and asking him a few questions... He checked, and his Clan was nowhere in the books, he also asked a few people he knew, Ayame and Teuchi, Iruka, he would have asked Kakashi, but he doesn't know where he is... So he just decided to finally ask Hiruzen.

He held off with the inevitable confrontation with the God of Shinobi, he didn't know what he would learn from him, all the possibilities, he really didn't want to take the chance... He soon arrived at Hokage Tower and entered the building.

The first thing he saw was the Secretary at the bottom of the tower, after a few minutes of various boring things, he was in front of the door that led to the Hokage's Office.

He was still thinking about what to ask, what to say, his explanation for knowing about his Clan... And more importantly, Hiruzen's reaction.

He could lie to him, but he has a feeling Hiruzen won't buy it, he could tell him a half-truth, that would work... So that answers one question... But how will Hiruzen react-

Wait... Since when did he care about that stuff?

He grabbed the doorknob and twisted, before pushing the door open. Not hard enough to slam it, but hard enough to open it. He walked through the doorway and didn't greet the leader of his village, and one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever live.

The Hokage looked up from his paperwork and smiled kindly, "Ah... Hello Naruto, I was hoping to see you today, I haven't seen you since you became a Shinobi." The elderly Hokage greeted.

Naruto didn't waste time getting to the point, and telling him his reason for being at the place he was in, "Why didn't you or anyone tell me about my Clan?!" He questioned loudly, the Hokage's kind smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown, the Hokage seemed to be thinking on his response, he knew this was a delicate matter.

"...How did you come to learn of this?" Hiruzen asked.

"I was reading the Clans of Konoha book." Naruto responded. He decided to give the elderly man a chance, maybe he had a real reason for not telling him.

"What do you know of your clan?" Hiruzen asked again

"I knew they were apparently masters of Fuinjutsu." Naruto answered honestly. Hiruzen nodded and leaned back into his chair tiredly.

"I should start by explaining why I kept this from you for as long as I had." Hiruzen said, Naruto nodded. Hiruzen cleared his throat and sighed.

"I never told you, to protect you. You see, your clan was very powerful. And they weren't just Masters of Fuinjutsu, they recreated it... Anyways, you must understand Naruto, I never told you or anyone in order to protect you." Hiruzen explained.

"Protect me from what?! What could be so dangerous for you to lie to me and all of Konoha?!" Naruto shouted at him.

"I never told you to protect you from your Clan's enemies." He answered. Naruto paused, his clan had enemies?

Fear then began to seep through his anger and into his brain, where they really that bad? What did they do to deserve enemies?

"Yes, they had enemies. All Clans have enemies, Naruto. And your Clan had many enemies, many powerful enemies that not even all of Konoha could defeat without help...Well, not at this time, at least..." Hiruzen answered his unasked question, his answer doing more harm than good to Naruto's nerves.

"What enemies?" Naruto asked after a few moments of thinking.

"...Kumo, Mizu and Iwa." Hiruzen answered, Naruto once again froze, three out of five of the Greatest Shinobi Countries are enemies of his clan? He's beginning to see why Hiruzen didn't tell the Village anything... But why not him?

"You're probably wondering why I didn't tell you, to answer your unasked question, that is because of the fact that when you were younger, you would have blurted it out at some point in time-" He was then interrupted by an indignant "Hey!" from Naruto, "-And even you know you would have." He finished.

Naruto opened his mouth once more to argue, but realized Hiruzen was probably right, he then promptly closed it. After a few moments of thought, he then decided on his reply.

"Dammit you're right!" He said, and with that, all of the tension left the room as if it were never there. Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's response. "Well could you at least tell me anything about my Clan? Or my parents?" He asked.

Hiruzen smiled, "I believe I can. Now, you will want to sit down, this is a long tale." Hiruzen suggested, Naruto sweat dropped, "But Jiji, there is no chair..." He was interrupted by the chair that appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke.

"...How the hell did you do that?!" Naruto asked in awe, Hiruzen chuckled, "Basic Fuinjutsu my boy... Now sit." He answered Naruto nodded dumbly and sat down.

_...I need Fuinjutsu... I really need Fuinjutsu... _He thought, Hiruzen cleared his throat once more. "Now, to start, I should tell you about your Clan's history... But I know you probably wouldn't want to hear the boring stuff, so I will only tell you all of the important stuff." Hiruzen said, Naruto nodded.

"Alright then, your clan was very, very powerful... They were feared by all, and known for their great Intelligence and Fuinjutsu skills. That little trick I just did pales in comparison to everything they could do with just a snap of their fingers. They were not just Masters of Fuinjutsu, but they were also said to be related to the Creator of Fuinjutsu.

Before the times of the Shinobi, your clan used to roam the lands in search of more knowledge, they were scholars. And they were only interested in learning, and learning more. After the creation of Ninjutsu, they were the ones to experiment with it enough to create Fuinjutsu, meaning they are literally the Fathers of Fuinjutsu. They created it, refined it, and spread it throughout the world.

When the villages were beginning to be constructed, they welcomed many Clans into their own Village, and they taught them many things, the Uzumaki were also relatives of the Senju Family, when Uzumaki Mito married Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. In fact, while the Uzumaki never left their village, they allied themselves with our village, and they helped create the walls that protect all of us. Uzumaki Mito, one of the greatest Fuinjutsu Masters of all time, crafted powerful seals onto the walls. Not only that, but they also were the ones to create the Fuinjutsu used by everyone today." Hiruzen said.

Naruto's expression of awe which made it's way there halfway through the story, fell apart and a large grin took place, "So I had a pretty bad ass family, huh?" Naruto said.

"Indeed you did..." Hiruzen said, "I'm not finished, however."

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you who your Mother is, she told me to tell you when you were strong enough to defend yourself from her enemies... We actually found you in the ruins of Uzushiogakure. We found someone else with you as well, a man by the name of Fujima Senju, unfortunately, Fujima died before you could thank him for protecting you... He died of blood loss..." Hiruzen said, Naruto froze, and the grin on his face fell and was replaced with a frown, his hair covered his eyes.

"..I'm sorry Naruto... Fujima was a great man, I don't know much about him, but I do know that he was very powerful, and he was visiting Uzushio on official business when it was attacked..." Hiruzen explained.

"It's alright... Did he have a funeral?" Naruto asked, Hiruzen nodded. "He did."

"...Jiji, can you tell me anything about my Father?" Naruto asked.

"...I'm afraid I can't do that, your Father's last wish was for me to tell you when you can protect yourself from his enemies.." Hiruzen said.

"...It's alright, besides... That just means I have another reason to get stronger!" Naruto shouted, a grin on his face. Hiruzen chuckled and nodded. "Indeed it is."

Then, everything once again went gray, and Naruto heard the booming voice of the Game. And the appearance of a Level Up Menu

**SECRET FOUND!**

**GOAL SET: FIND OUT WHO NARUTO'S PARENTS ARE!**

**QUEST STARTED: FUJIMA SENJU?**

**QUEST STARTED: SECRET OF UZUSHIO!**

**LEVEL UP! Level 12**

**Intelligence (14) 4+**

**Wisdom (10) 4+**

**You can Spend 2 Skill Points!**

"Huh... Well that's something... Skills." Naruto commanded, the menu was then replaced by the Skills Menu.

"All Fuinjutsu." Naruto commanded once again, and then commanded the Menu to close.

"And when I am strong enough, you'll tell me who my parents are and I will be a bad ass Hokage! Kicking ass and taking money!" He shouted, _Getting better at that..._ He thought. Hiruzen had a confused expression on his face, "Wasn't the saying not taking money but taking names?" He asked.

"...Uh...Yeah...You're right.." Naruto answered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.. Hiruzen chuckled at this.

"Of course I am." He said, "Now, I bet you don't want to be cooped up in my small little office any longer with your team waiting for you." Hiruzen said, Naruto opened his mouth to ask a question, but was then interrupted by Hiruzen, "Yes it is past the time for you to have met them." He answered.

"Oh... Dammit!" He whispered harshly, he turned around sharply, "I gotta go, bye Jiji!" He shouted. He then ran out of the Hokage's Office as fast as he could, but couldn't help but wonder whether or not Hiruzen is omniscient.

* * *

-2 Hours After The D-Rank Mission, Konoha Street-

Naruto was walking down the street leading to his home, nothing new happened today as well, everyone acted the same. Like they should, he didn't Level Up or get any Stats Increased at all, but he did promise himself once he got home, he would check all of the new things the update added, he recalled their was some sort of portable menu that was added, but he doesn't know how to access it.

_Probably could access it by just saying it out loud... Wait... Didn't the update also change the stores or something like that? _Naruto thought, he shrugged and just decided to change his destination to the store near his house. Soon, he arrived at the shop and walked through the open doorway.

Once inside, he froze as he realized he forgot to Henge, but the man behind the counter just welcomed him like any other person, looks like the Game did change the people...

"I would like a Kunai." He said, the man nodded with a grin and left, of course the menu opened at that time as the man was grabbing the same box he did before.

**5 KUNAI: 300 YEN**

**5 SHURIKEN: 200 YEN**

**PAINT: 50 YEN**

**NINJA WIRE: 100 YEN**

**POTIONS: 600 YEN**

**STANDARD TRAPPING SET: 400 YEN**

**NAILS: 50 YEN**

**WISHING BELL: 200 YEN**

**HAMMER: 50 YEN**

**EXPLOSIVE NOTE: 500 YEN**

**SWORD OF RIFUKATTA: 800**

**BLADE OF THE FOREFATHERS: 1,000 YEN**

**RANDOM SUMMONING SCROLL: 500 YEN**

**HAMMER OF KINGUTSURI: 900 YEN**

**CURRENT AMOUNT OF YEN: 210**

"...Dammit. Why the hell does everything cost so much now?! How the hell am I going to get the Blade of the Forefathers now?!" Naruto shouted with an angry expression cemented onto his face, he balled his hands into fists in his anger.

"This game exists only to piss me off and make me die of stress..." Naruto whispered, "Doesn't look like I can buy anything right now, might as well leave then..." Naruto said, he closed the Menu and turned around.

"Wait! Shinobi-san, I have something for you!" He heard, he turned around and saw a man wearing an all green Jumpsuit and short hair, the man seemed to be nothing special and just seemed to be average. However, next to the man was a box and a note on top.

"Er... This is a package for you..." The man said awkwardly, he handed the box and note over to him, Naruto looked at the note with a curios expression painted on his face, and looked up at the man.

"A package? For me? From who?" He asked, the man shrugged his shoulders.

"Some creepy guy wearing all black robes, said if you asked to call him Fumei Yujin." The man said, he turned around and began to leave, but was stopped by a call from Naruto.

"Did you notice anything different about him? Anything at all?" Naruto asked, the man turned around with a frown and appeared to be thinking.

"...Nope, sorry." He said after a while, the man turned back around and left through the... Window? Naruto sweat dropped.

_Couldn't he have just left through the door? _Naruto thought, he shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the note, he decided to read the note and open the package later, so when he more than likely freaks out no one is around to question him or something...

* * *

-Naruto's Home, 4 Minutes After Receiving The Package-

Naruto arrived at his home with the package, he walked up the stairs and placed the package down, he then unlocked his door and grabbed the box, walking inside, he kicked the door closed behind himself and walked into the kitchen. Placing the package down on the table, he grabbed the note and read it.

Dear Player,

This is a package from the GCM (Game Central Marketplace). We have been ordered by the Moderators to deliver to you this package, within it is the Portable Menu that was added in the most recent Update.

Sincerely, GCM Owner, Fumei Yujin.

"...What? Wait... This is the Portable Menu? And this guy is acting like he isn't a robot... Is it possible that he is actually unaffected by the Game?" Naruto asked himself, he placed the note down and peeled away the tape keeping the box closed. He looked inside and saw a purple book, he reached in and grabbed the book. Pulling it out, he was about to open it when he felt very very tired all of a sudden...

"Huh...What? So tired... I can do this later..." He mumbled, he fell placed the book down and walked over to his bedroom, entering the room. He fell onto the bed and fell asleep right then and there...

Little did he know, a Shadow moved from within the apartment and appeared in front of the book and package.

**CHAPTER I: SHADOW OF THE LEAF STARTED!**

* * *

That was the chapter, sorry for the long wait. I've been having sleeping problems I have been trying to fix. They're still not fixed. Anyways, here you go. Lots of new stuff and newer stuff. Also, the poll is still up by the way.

I tweaked Naruto's background a bit. (A lot)

None of these OC's are me. No Self Inserts.

Hopefully now the Store prices are fixed. By the way, Naruto gets paid 50 Yen every D-Rank.

I sort of rushed this so if you see any problems message me.

To all of the people who messaged me their suggestions for my story, thank you. Some of them will be added next chapter.

Also, this Story is a GEN Story, meaning no Pairings (I think).


	6. Notice 2

Unfortunately, I was not able to make any specials this year... I made 2 chapters for a Christmas Special, but at the last moment. I decided not to use them. They were terrible, and useless. So, to make it up to all of you. I will make a 6,000 words long chapter. And I will introduce a possible new story I am thinking of making after I finish prophet and possibly Resurrection.

So once again, sorry. You'll have to wait a bit longer, but I am guessing most of you will already be busy with new stuff already, and other stories probably have updated.


End file.
